


The notebook

by theangryangel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, The Notebook AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryangel/pseuds/theangryangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer of 1939, poor country girl Lexa Woods meets rich city girl Clarke Griffin and is instantly attracted. The two become inseparable, spending every waking moment together. Lexa shows her how to have a good ol' country-style fun while Clarke invites Lexa into her world of fine arts and garden parties. By the end of the summer the two have given their hearts and bodies to each other.. but unfortuntly Clarke's parents have other plans for their daugther and that doesn't include the likes of Lexa Woods. But when Lexa returns to their small town years later, on the cusp of Clarke's marriage, it soon becomes clear that their romance is anything but over. The notebook au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The notebook

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write the notebook Au based on a picture I saw of Lexa.." http://representationthirst.tumblr.com/post/141275717383/did-someone-say-stud-lexa " ... And honestly, the notebook gives me such Clexa vibes.. Also, in the alternate universe, the fact that they are two girls in love is not frowned upon.. Basically I love the idea of a 1940s romance for them..

It was early October 1946, and Lexa Woods watched the fading sun sink lower from the porch of her plantation-style home. She liked to sit there in the evenings, especially after working hard all day, and she'd let her thoughts wander. It was how she relaxed, a routine she had learned from her father. She especially liked to look at the trees and their reflections in the river. North Carolina trees were beautiful in deep autumn: greens, yellows, red, oranges, every shade in between, their dazzling colours glowing with the sun.

The house was built in 1772, making it one of the oldest, as well as largest, homes in New Bern. Originally it was the main house on a working plantation, and she had bought it right after the war ended and had spent the last eleven months and a small fortune repairing it. The reporter from the Raleigh paper had done an article on it a few weeks ago and said it was one of the finest restorations he's ever seen. At least the house was. The rest of the property was another story, and that was where Lexa had spent most of the day.

The home sat on twelve acres adjacent to Brices Creek, and she'd worked on the wooden fence that lined the other three sides of the property: checking for dry rot or termites, replacing post where she had to. She still had more work to do on the west side, and as she put the tools away earlier she made a mental note to call and have some more timber delivered. She went into the house, drunk a glass of sweet tea, then showered, the water washing away dirt and fatigue.

Afterwards she'd combed her hair, put on some faded jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt, poured herself another glass of tea and went out to the porch, where she sat everyday at this time. She settled back into her rocking chair. By habit, she looked upwards and saw Orion, the Big Dipper and the Pole Star, twinkling in the autumn sky.

She started to run the numbers in her head, than stopped. She knew she'd spent almost her entire saving on the house and would have to find a job again soon, but she pushed the thought away and decided to enjoy the remaining months of restoration with out worrying about it. It would work out for her, she knew: it always did.

 

The even passed, staying warm, nice. Lexa listened to the crickets and rustling leaves, thinking that the sound of nature was more real and aroused more emotion than things like cars and planes. Natural things gave back more than they took, and their sounds always brought her back to the way man was supposed to be. There were times during the war, especially after a major engagement when she had often thought about theses simple sounds. " It'll keep you from going crazy," Her father had told her the day she shipped out. " It's God's music and it'll take you home." 

She finished her tea, went inside , found a book, than turned on the porch light on her way back out. After sitting down again, she looked at the book. It was old, the cover was torn, and the pages were stained with mud and water. it was 'Leaves of Grass' by Walt Whitman, and she had carried it with her throughout the war. She let the book open randomly and read the words in front of her: 

_This is thy hour, 0 Soul, thy free flight into the wordless_

_Away from hook, away from art, the day erased, the lesson done,_

_Thee fully forth emerging, silent, gazing, pondering themes_

_thou lovest best,_

_Night, sleep, death and the stars._

She smiled to herself. For some reason Whitman always reminded her of New Bern, and she was glad she'd come back. Though she's been away for seven years, this was home and she knew a lot of people here, most of them from her youth. It wasn't surprising. Like so many southern towns, the people who lived here never changed, they just grew a bit older. 

She was twenty-four, not too old, but old enough to be lonely. She hadn't dated since she's been back here, hadn't met anyone who remotely interested her. It was her own fault, she knew. There was something that kept a distance between her and any women who started to get close, sometimes, in the moments before sleep, she wondered if she was destined to be alone forever. And though she had wanted to at one time, she had never married.

But she had been in love once, that she knew. Once and only once, and a long time ago. And it had changed her forever. Perfect love did that to a person, and this had been perfect.

Coastal clads slowly began to roll across the evening sky, turning silver with the reflection of the moon. As they thickened, she leaned her head back against the rocking chair. Her legs moved automatically, keeping a steady rhythm and she felt her mind drifting back to a warm evening like this 7 years ago...

 

***

It was just after graduation 1939, the opening night of the River Festival. The town was out in full, enjoying barbecues and games of chance. It was humid that night - for some reason she remembers that clearly. And she had arrived alone, promising to meet up with her best friend Lincoln and his girlfriend Octavia, she'd grown up with them both and they meant the world to her.

Lexa scanned the crowded fair looking for any signs of her them.

" Lex! Over here! " Lexa turned towards the sound of her best friend's voice and saw Lincoln holding a huge hammer over his shoulder, his grin wide and toothy.

She smiled in relief, happy she no longer had to wander and made her way over, " Hey buddy. " she rubbed the top of his shiny head in greeting.

" I didn't think you'd show..." he chuckled, as he lifted the hammer over his head and brought it down as hard as he could. The bell chimed signaling that he reached the top. " But Octavia was sure you would. " 

The man at the game gave him a stuffed toy and congratulated him for his strength.

" Hmm.." Lexa hummed non committedly, Octavia could be quite convincing when she wanted to be. " Where is your other half anyway? " 

Lincoln nodded to the bumper cards and they began to walk over. They leaned over the rails and watched while waiting for the ride to be over. A loud laugh caused Lexa's attention to shift, and she froze when she saw the girl that it belonged to. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach felt a bit woozy.. Blonde hair like sunshine and blue eyes tilted their head up and let out another loud laugh, it was careless and loose, and Lexa felt entranced by it.  This girl didn't have a care in the world, she was stunning and Lexa was mesmerised. She realized than that she's never seen her before and the brunette knew everyone; after all it was a small town.   

When she notice the blonde bump her car into Octavia and them both laugh good naturally, she decided to try her luck.

" Hey Linc.. Who's that with Octavia? " She pointed briefly, eyes not leaving the girl still.

She hears Lincoln scoff, " Not a chance, Lex. You don't have a damn chance. " he states, finally causing Lexa to look away from the girl only to narrow her eyebrows at her supposed best friend.

" Excuse me? " Lexa feigns insult.

Lincoln shakes his head at Lexa antics but continues on " Her names Clarke Griffin, she's here for the summer with her family. Her very very rich family. Her dad has more money than God. " he laughs, shaking his head.

Lexa doesn't respond, she's too busy absorbing this new information. Especially because this almost seems to make the girl feel untouchable to her. Lexa barely has two nickels to rub together, and in this day and age, they might as well have been from two different planets.. But as she continue to stare at the smiling girl with rosy cheeks, wind blowing through her hair, and her eyes shining with something so.. free. Like she just knows she's going to do great things with her life and go to great places. That's something the brunette knows she'll never do herself, and so she felt drawn to her, living in this small town,  she knew she'd be stuck here for the rest of her life, dead end job just like her father.. She felt something in her snap , a realization that this girl was the closest she'd ever get to freedom. And it was in that moment she knew she had to know this girl.

...

 The crowd from the bumper cars were piling out now and Lexa notices Octavia and Clarke walking out arm and arm, giggling, high on the adereline of bumper cars..  

" Baby! " Octavia detaches herself from Clarke and throws her arms around Lincoln, while the latter spins her around, laughing.

Lexa stares for only a moment as the blonde watches her friends all loved up, a look of adoration on her face, Lexa takes this as her cue,  she takes a quick deep breath and steps up to her, a charming smile in place. 

" May I just say that you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in my whole life." Lexa drawl's sincerely, already finding herself getting lost in the blue orbs. Her heart is hammering so hard in her chest, this girl truly is a vision and her perfume is making Lexa's head spin.

Clarke's eyes leave the couple, and snap over to the girl standing only inches away from her face. Her eyes are narrowed at the interruption but quickly soften when she herself gets lost in gorgeous green eyes, like trees, she thinks. One of her favorite things to draw. And if it wasn't for the cockiest smile planted firmly on the girls full lips, she might have been flattered. 

Despite herself though, she feels her cheeks burning and her stomach definitely does a little flip. 

" And hello to you too. " She responds, trying to pull herself together, refusing to give the brash girl any satisfaction. " And who might you be ? " she sasses, seemingly only stirring on the green eyed girl.

She notices the brunette smile widened, and Clarke feels her tummy get all woozy again, but before she can answer..

" That there is Lexa Woods. " Octavia cuts in, having finally pulled herself out of her lover's embrace. " And as you can probably already tell.. she's nothing but trouble, so my advice to you.. stay far far away."  she smirks, winking at Lexa playfully.

" That was quite the line there." Clarke raises her eyebrows at the girl with the eyes like trees.

Lexa look indignant, " I assure you, that was no line. "  and than to Octavia "  and whose side are you on anyway, O? "  she mock glares at her friend.

Octavia throws her arm around the blonde girl's shoulder. " Clarke's of course. "  she answers simply, her smile growing.

" Fair enough. " Lexa shrugged, than looked over to Lincoln and mumbles " Your broad has no loyalty, my friend. "  

" I heard that. " Octavia sticks her tongue out, Lexa following suit.

 Clarke laughs at the display " I appreciate the concern, Octavia. " she pats the hand that still rest on her shoulder, " But I think I can handle myself. " she looks at Lexa again, this time with a small smile. 

 " What happened to your date? " Octavia smirked, interrupting their obvious staring contest.

Clarke seems to remember something than, " Oh right, crap.. I was suppose to meet him by the Ferris wheel. " She looked over and see her date waving her over " I have to go. " she casts one last look at Lexa and than takes off toward the ride.

Lexa watched her go, a dopey smile on her face  " She likes me." Lexa stated, confidently.

" You like her. " Octavia corrected. " There's a difference. " 

" Is there? " Lexa smirked, causing Octavia to roll her eyes. Lincoln just let out a chuckle.

" She has a date. " Octavia adds, even though she knows it was useless. 

" A minor detail." Lexa smiles wickedly, already backing away from the couple,  a mischievous look in her eyes..

" Uh oh." Lincoln laughs, noticing it right away. Octavia frowned for a moment and than realized what Lincoln did.  

" Lexa! No, no, no! You come back here, right now! " She yells, but Lexa was already on the move. " Shit. She's going to do something stupid, isn't she? "  she sighs.

" Yep. "

...

By the time she gets to the Ferris wheel, Clarke is already in the seat next to her date who Lexa recognizes as one of her classmate from high school, Finn, he's a nice enough guy, but that hardly matters to Lexa at this point. She thinks about her next move. Sure she could wait until they get off and try her chances with Clarke than, afterall that's what any normal/sane person who do. Unfortunately Lexa has a reputation for being a bit... _Extra._ And so when she glance up and makes eye contact with Clarke, her decision is made.. 

 She's off just before their cart is unreachable, she does a running jump and propels herself in to the tiny space between Clarke and her date. There are screams and gasps but all Lexa hears is the way Clarke yelps, she quickly settles herself between the two of them before she had a chance to think about what a dumb idea this was.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?! " Clarke narrows her eyes scarily, looking almost angry  " You could've killed yourself, you idiot! "

Lexa takes a deep breath, just realizing that. Either go big or go home, she justified to herself. 

" Lexa! " she hears from the ground, looking down to see one of her dads friend Tommy. She sighs because she knows her father was going to be hearing about this stunt.

" Just give me a second, Tommy! " She watches him shake his head, and than letting out a big sigh, he pulls the lever stopping the ride. Good man that Tommy, Lexa thinks.

She turns to Clarke than, the blonde is staring holes into the side of her head making Lexa a little nervous. " Hi, we meet before, I'm Lexa-"

" I know who you are, dummy. " Clarke looks at her like she's lost a screw in her head, " What do you think you're doing? " 

" Well.. I just.. Wow ..we are really high up here.. " Lexa finds herself a little fluster now, she didn't really think this one through. But than when does she ever.

" Lexa! " Clarke frowns, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.  " What are you doing? " She repeats, frustrated and confused. 

" Right sorry. " Lexa continues, " I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out with me? " 

Clarke looked taken aback, the brunette had some nerve, pulling a stunt like this and than asking her out; right in front of her date no less.. She wasn't expecting that, and clearly Octavia wasn't joking around, this girl really was trouble. 

" Hey Lexa, what the hell? " Finn finally spoke up after hearing that.

" Oh, hey Finn. How's it going? " Lexa nods casually as if she just remembered he was there. She looks back to Clarke who has yet to answer. " So..? " she smiles, charmingly

That seem to knock Clarke out of her thoughts. She shakes her head  " No. " She answers, firmly. 

" No? " Lexa face falls.

It gives Clarke some satisfaction to see the cocky girl get knocked down a peg or two. She could tell Lexa wasn't the type to get turn down often. She was the kind of person that didn't have to beg for female attention. She's the type of person that has girls falling at her feet. The blonde would never admit it, but she could completely understand why. But Clarke would not be one of those girls. Clarke had class, she doesn't fall to anyone's feet, especially not to the cocky girl with intense green eyes and plush lips that made her stomach flip whenever they spread into a smile. 

" No. " Clarke repeats, resolved as ever.

" Oh." Lexa frown deepens, " Why not? "

Clarke looks at her in disbelief.. this girl really doesn't know rejection..   " Because... Because you're crazy! " she wouldn't dare admit the real reason.

" Passionate. " Lexa corrected.. And to prove her point she stands " This.." she jumps up and grabs the bar above the cart, adjusting herself so that she is facing the blonde " ...is crazy. " she strains.

Lexa hears screams from a bunch of people but ignores it for the most part. She has no idea what she's doing? Why couldn't she just take rejection like a normal person. Accept her loses and move on. But than a part of her already knew why. At least in this case. Her gut was telling her that whatever she was feeling, Clarke must be feeling it too, she just knew. The girl just needed a little push and since she came this far, why not make a fool of herself.

" LEXA GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!! " She hears octavia scream, concerned.

She ignores her friend, eyes steady on the wide eyed girl " Will you please go out with me ? " Lexa tightens her grip on the bar, figures there's no going back.

" What? " Clarke huffs in pure disbelief , " Are you out of your mind? " the blonde shakes her head, reaching out for her, " Get back in here before you hurt yourself. "

" Not until you agree to go out with me. " Lexa holds her breath to concentrate on not letting go. 

" You're.. you're crazy! You.. Oh my god.." Clarke eyes widen, she can't believe this is happening. 

" I'm slipping here.. " Lexa chuckles, letting one hand drop to prove her point.. she hears the gasps and screams from the people standing by watching.. Knows this is a bad idea, and she just keeps making it worst. But this girl, she'd do anything to get to know this girl. 

Clarke reaches out instinctively and panics, her eyes going from Lexa's grip on the bar to the girl's eyes. She lets out a breath and gives in, "Fine, okay! Shit!  Yes! I'll go out with you! Okay? " she rushes out, flustered

Lexa frowns playfully, " Don't go doing me any favors, now. " she teases, feels like she could hold on for a while longer before falling to her death so she might as well have some fun with it. 

" No no! I want to, okay? I want to! " The blonde screams, pleading.  

" You do? " Finn ask, confused.

 " YES! " Clarke screams, more and more flustered with the current situation.

" Say it. " Lexa smiles as much as she can holding on for dear life.

Clarke glares at her  but says it regardless " I want to go out with you! " She yells, gripping tightly to her purse.

" Say it again. " Lexa pushes, a little out of breath. Though that frustratingly cocky smile out in full. 

" I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! " Clarke screams, heart beating out of her chest.

Lexa just chuckles " Alright alright.. " She grabs the bar with her other hand  " We'll go out. " 

...

As soon as they were all safely on the ground, Clarke grabs Octavia arm and roughly drags her away. Octavia shoots Lexa a disapproving/amused look over her shoulder. Lexa stays behind with Lincoln,  cringing at the wrath that was Clarke.

She rubbed the back of her neck " She's mad. "

" Yep. " Lincoln let out a soft chuckle, " But it seems you have a chance afterall. "

...

Meanwhile Octavia was walking a very furious Clarke home.

" ...I mean, did you see that? Who does things like that? " Clarke was fuming, " She's.. she's- " 

" Charming. " Octavia cut in, smirk firmly in place.

Clarke gaped at her new friend, but didn't correct her, mostly because she knows it's true and partly because she was still so flustered by the whole ordeal.

" ... Admit it Clarke, you liked it. " Octavia smiled at the girl, not even needing confirmation if the girl's rosy cheeks had anything to say, " You know, normally she wouldn't even bother, she must really like you. "

Clarke scoffed at that, though her heart skipped a beat at the information." She's insane.. not to mention unbelievably cocky, and completely full of herself and.. -" 

" ...You like her too. " Octavia states matter of factly, a small knowing smirk on her face.

 Clarke narrowed her eyes at the girl like she was going to argue, but she knew it was pointless, " Shut up." Clarke huffed, instead. 

Octavia laughed nearly the whole way home.  

 

 


End file.
